


Tell Me When

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, a lot of fluff really, honestly, just a lot of fucking fluff, only warnings is a bit of strong language, super fluff, they use the f word like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Harry wants to know when Draco first fell in love with him.





	Tell Me When

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be able to see very soon I do not know much about chess, so excuse my vagueness.

“Come on, babe, just tell me, when? There had to be one point where you were just like, I love the amazing, wonderful, perfect Harry Potter,”

“Well, aren’t you just full of yourself,” Draco said to his boyfriend of three years. The two wizards no longer attended Hogwarts, they left after 8th year, and were now living in an apartment, surrounded by muggles, which Draco protested at first, but soon realized it could be worse.

“Very,” Harry laughed, sitting criss-crossed across from Draco as they played chess. The green-eyed boy simply wanted to know when Draco had fallen in love with him, but the Slytherin found the story quite embarrassing, so he chose not to answer the silly question.

“At the time,” Draco began, hoping the answer he was about to say was enough for his boyfriend. “I didn’t know it was love, I was younger, we weren’t even talking, then after I realized it, about a year later, I became a real prat, well, more than usual,” Draco laughed, moving one of his pieces, taking out one of Harry’s.

“Well,” Harry began, looking thoughtfully at the board. “If I had to guess with that logic, you had fallen in love with me a year before first year,” Harry looked up quickly from the board, a toothy grin plastered onto his tan face. 

Draco let out a small laugh, before playfully slapping his boyfriend, “You’re an ass,” He declared, Harry shrugged in agreement.

“Honestly, though, just tell me,” Harry begged, moving one of his pieces, the move not affecting Draco one bit.

“No!” The blonde laughed. “It’s bloody embarrassing, how about you try and tell me then, when’d had you started to love me,”

“Easy!” Harry laughed. “Basically all of sixth year, I was fucking obsessed with you,”

“SIXTH YEAR?!” Draco exclaimed, shocked. If he knew that, he would have made the first move then, he would have saved himself all the pining and pain, he was honestly shocked.

“Yes, why is that so hard to comprehend?” Harry laughed.

“I don’t know! I just wish I had known that, it would have been so much easier for me to know that, I would have saved myself a lot of pining, and Parkinson would had to of heard a lot more less of ya,”

“You were pining after me before sixth year?!” Harry teased, Draco felt blood rush to his cheeks.

“Yes, see, it’s very fucking embarrassing,” Draco said, moving one piece, taking out Harry's last. “Now, I win, and I am leaving this very humiliating conversation,” The blonde laughed before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, and retreating into their shared bedroom.

Draco plopped down on the mattress before switching through the channels on the television, which Draco still, after all this time, was still fuzzy on how it worked, but he chose to ignore it and settled on a magic documentary. Those always made him laugh. 

When the blonde had finally pushed the embarrassing fact out of his head, his wonderful boyfriend walked in with a bowl of popcorn, “Scootch,” He said before crawling into bed and cuddled against his boyfriend’s chest.

Draco placed one hand in the boys wild hair and began to play with it. They sat in silence for a moment before Draco decided to tell Harry. He didn’t know why, but seeing him in his arms, laying there, not fighting with him, it just made him happy, and his heart swell, even after three years. 

“It was sometime in fourth year, but I hadn’t realized it till fifth, well,” Draco noticed Harry’s confused expression, before an imaginary lightbulb went off in his head and the blonde had Harry’s full attention. “I knew the feeling, but I didn’t realize what it was until the summer really,”

Harry urged Draco on with a look, as in he wanted more of the story.

“It wasn’t until the first task, so the more I think about it, I think it was actually the end of fourth, that’s when I knew the feeling, anyway,” Draco said, getting back on track. “You were fighting the dragon, I’m sure you remember, and I was sitting there, and was worried, I hadn’t realized why I was worried, I tried to tell myself it was because I was afraid the dragon was going to attack me, but it was, looking back on it, because I was realizing how much I would hate if I lost you,”

Harry was about to speak, but Draco held up his pointing finger, indicating there was more to the story, the blonde continued. “And then, the second task, I was of course, still in denial, and when you didn’t come up, I found tears strolling down my face, Pansy knew then, but I didn’t, and then, when the third task happened, that’s when I found myself breaking down, in the stands, I was just a mess. I just cried and cried, and when I saw the little flare, oh Merlin, it was bad, Pansy was trying her best to calm me down, and then you came back, and that’s when I was like, fuck, I’m gay,”

Harry was in tears, they weren’t of sadness though, they were because of happiness, but Draco still felt bad. 

“Merlin, that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me,” The other boy laughed through tears. Draco smiled and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen from his eyes aswell. 

“I’m glad?” He laughed. “See why it’s embarrassing though? And a little frustrating, if I knew you liked me back in 6th year, my life would have been so much easier,” 

“Frustrating? Yeah, Embarrassing? No,” Harry wiped the remaining tears away. “I love you so much Draco Malfoy,”

“I love you too, Pottah,” He said, mimicking how he used to say it many years ago, earning laughs from both boys.


End file.
